


H2OVanoss One Shot Collection

by GoBigOrGoHoe



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom, Vanlirious
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, mainly H2OVanoss, ohmtoonz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBigOrGoHoe/pseuds/GoBigOrGoHoe
Summary: A collection of all of the H2OVanoss One Shots I have written and published on tumblr so far.





	1. H2OVanoss Christmas Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language and please excuse any mistakes that I may have made :)

 „Well, guys. Good session. I’m gonna go to bed now. See you guys on Christmas Eve” Wildcat yawned before he ended the call; referring to the party at Mini Ladd’s house on the evening of the 24th of December. They just finished playing a Christmas themed GMOD Deathrun, one of the last videos of the year and Evan couldn’t wait to edit the funny moments into a video. Brian and Scotty said their goodbyes as well and disconnected, leaving Delirious and Vanoss alone in the call.  
  
“So, were you being serious earlier?” The masked Youtuber asked his friend.  
“What do you mean? You gotta be a little bit more specific.” Evan responded confused.  
“That I’m not getting any Christmas presents from you this year.” Delirious explained and the younger man could almost hear him pout.   
Evan snickered and looked over where his present for Delirious was on the ground.  
“Yeah, no presents for you this year. You’ve been a naughty boy, Jonathan. You’re gonna get coal.”   
“No, please, I don’t want the coal.” His friend whined jokingly and giggled. “For real though… no present?”  
“Well, maybe a little present. You have to earn it though.” Evan said.  
“Oh, yes, I’ll do anything for you…” Delirious answered in a seductive tone that was meant to be funny but actually succeeded to make Evan’s face heat up a little.  
“Not like that, you pervert.” He quickly exclaimed and joined in on Jonathan’s laughter.   
“What do you mean by ‘earning’ then?” The older man asked curiously after they had calmed down.  
“Well, if you want your present you’ll have to come and get it.” Vanoss replied triumphantly and expected one of the lame excuses his masked friend came up with every time Evan suggested that they meet up in person but instead he was met with an unusual silence.  
“Okay.” Jonathan said suddenly.  
“What?”  
“I said okay. Bye Evan, see you soon.” Evan could not believe what he just heard but before he could ask any further questions, the older man had ended the call and then Evan was alone, sitting in his room in front of his monitor with a strange flutter in his stomach.

* * *

  
  
“You seriously need to relax, man.” Craig said while handing him a glass that contained some sort of booze.  
“How? How the fuck am I supposed to relax when he could be here any minute?” Evan asked but managed to stop tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
He couldn’t however stop his nervous glances in the direction of the door.   
Cartoonz had texted him half an hour ago that he would be there soon but with no word did he mention Delirious and that made Evan even more nervous. The masked Youtuber himself had not replied to any of his texts or calls after their last conversation so the Canadian had no idea if he had been serious that night or not. Maybe he had been but changed his mind. Maybe he didn’t want to meet him after all. Maybe he had an accident. Maybe he was in a hospital and had no chance of contacting him. Maybe-  
  
“There he is.” Craig announced and Evan nearly broke his neck when he turned his head quickly.  
  
He saw Luke standing in the doorframe, tall and bearded and… alone.  
Evan felt like someone had stabbed him in the guts. Delirious hadn’t come. He was just about to curse himself for being stupid enough to believe his friend would actually turn up when he saw a speck of blue out of the corner of his eyes. It was just for a brief moment and even though he couldn’t be sure, somehow Evan was convinced that he had just gotten a glimpse of his masked fellow Youtuber.   
As fast as he could he began to run and chase after the person in blue that seemed to try to get away from him. Using his skills as a hockey player he avoided bumping into the people that crowded the house, his eyes never leaving his target. He cursed internally. Why the fuck was Mini’s house so goddamn big?  
Evan could see the person in the blue jacket turn around a corner. He quickly followed him but as soon as he came around the corner he got pushed from behind. He stumbled, nearly fell and collided with something solid. He opened his eyes that he had reflexively closed and could again see the colour blue but this time it wasn’t the colour of a hoodie. It was the colour of somebody’s eyes.   
Evan’s own eyes widened when he realised who he had bumped into.   
  
“Delirious?”  
The man in front of him gave him an unsure smile, making dimples appear on his slightly freckled cheeks.  
“Hey, Evan.”   
The younger man’s heart stopped.   
“It’s you.”  
“It’s me. Now, where is my present?”  
It was a rare sight that Evan Fong was lost for words but he could not think of a single smart thing to say.  
“It’s really you.” He just repeated, probably sounding like an idiot.  
“Wow, Jonathan, I think you just broke Vanoss. You melted his brain or something.” The Canadian heard Luke’s voice behind him but couldn’t bring himself to turn around. Partially because he didn’t need to see the grin on Cartoonz’ face to know that it had been him that pushed him and partially because he didn’t dare to let Jonathan out of his sight because he was afraid he’d disappear. He heard the man behind him laugh.  “Hey, Vanoss. If I were you I would look up:”  
  
The younger man’s eyes quickly darted to the ceiling and he saw the biggest cliché in the history of humanity hanging above him and Jonathan. A motherfucking mistletoe.   
  
“You gotta be kidding me.” Evan muttered but Delirious still heard  him and giggled, the sound making Evan’s heart skip a beat.  
He looked back down at his friend in front of him whose eyes where glistening with mischief.   
“Gotcha, bitch.” Jonathan exclaimed cheekily but before he could say anything else, Evan had already closed the small distance between them. He placed his hand on the back of Jonathan’s neck and pulled him closer, bringing their lips together. Evan could feel Jonathan stiffen for a moment before returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, resting his hands on his lower back. That motivated Evan to deepen the kiss a little and he was so lost in the moment that he didn’t even care about the familiar voices and whistling behind them.  
“Holy, shit. I didn’t think he would actually do it.” Luke said.  
“Me neither. Didn’t think he’d have the balls. I owe Tyler $20.” Mini replied.  
“Are they ever going to stop?” Marcel’s voice sounded amused.  
They did stop eventually, both flushed and grinning like idiots.  
“Merry Christmas, Evan.”  
“Merry Christmas, Jonathan.”

* * *

  
  
“We should open presents now, right guys?” Craig wanted to know later when it was already morning and they were gathered in the lounge.  
“By the way, where’s my present?” Delirious asked Evan who was sitting next to him.  
“Fuck you.”  
“Maybe later.”   
“Promise?”  
Jonathan laughed, the sound was music in Evan’s ears. He intertwined their fingers before leaning in for another kiss.  
He didn’t need any presents. Jonathan was here. Evan didn’t need anything else. 


	2. H2OVanoss Oneshot “Plus One″

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language and please excuse any mistakes that I may have made :)

“I just don’t get it.”  Vanoss exclaimed.  
  
Delirious was talking to Evan on Skype and even though the masked Youtuber couldn’t see him, he knew the Canadian was smiling.   
   
“What the hell don’t you get? Cookies and Cream is the best flavour in the world and I am willing to fight you if you say otherwise.”   
“No way man, Cookies and Cream is the most boring flavour in the world. You are a really unique person and yet somehow you’re still a basic bitch. ” Evan retorted.  
“He-Hey! You take that back. I am no bitch.” Jonathan contradicted, giggling and was glad that Vanoss couldn’t see the faint blush that crept up on his cheeks because of the backhanded but nice compliment his friend had given him.   
  
Over the past months it had become a habit that the two of them tended to talk to each other for hours after gaming or sometimes even just call each other to see how the other was doing. Delirious didn’t know when exactly it had happened but talking to Evan, getting to know him through endless hours of conversation, spending time with him in general was his favourite thing.   
  
“Yeah, you are. You’re  _my_ bitch.” Evan exclaimed without thinking, making the older man shut up because he didn’t know how to respond to that without stuttering. The crush he had on the Canadian was ridiculous and embarrassing and Evan’s oblivious flirting didn’t make it better.

„Hey Evan, can I ask you something? “  The masked Youtuber asked after a while.

“Sure, Jon.”

“You’ve been quiet today during recording. Is everything alright?”

Evan sighed in response.

“Yeah, I’m alright. There are just lots of things on my mind right now.”

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal.” Jonathan quickly said.

“No not personal. It’s just stupid.”

“Then tell me. I know all about stupid.” The older man quipped and smiled when he heard Evan chuckle. He liked making him laugh.

“My sister is getting married in a week.”

“And?”

“And when I got the invitation I was in a relationship with my last girlfriend so I told my sister I would come with her and now that we’ve broken up I don’t have a ‘Plus One’ you know?”

“Then why don’t you just tell your sis that she has to change the seating order?” The American asked.

“Are you mad? I can’t tell the bride to change the seating order. She would rip my face off and glue it to my ass.”

“Then find a substitute. You’re an attractive guy. I’m sure you could find a date within seconds.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to spend the evening with some random woman that I might not even like.”

“Understandable.” Jonathan nodded thoughtfully. “Would it be possible to just bring a friend instead?”

“That’s… actually a pretty good idea but who?”

“Someone we play games with? Mini maybe? Or Brock?”

“Why not you?”

“M-me?” Delirious almost had a heart attack. Evan laughed.

“Just kidding. I know, you’re not ready to meet us yet. Any other suggestions?”

But Jonathan had already made up his mind.

“I’ll go with you.” He said and inhaled sharply, anxiously waiting for the younger man’s reply.

“Are you serious?”

“I am the serious Delirious.” He stated but his voice quivered a little. “You have to ask me properly though.”

“You want me to stand underneath your window and hold up a ghetto blaster?” Evan joked and cleared his throat. “Will you be my date, Delirious?”

The older man could feel the heat in his cheeks rise again and he giggled. Even though he knew that the Canadian was just mocking him, the words still made his stomach flutter.

“Yes, I would love to.”  
  
                                               

* * *

 

Meeting Evan was everything he had dreamed of. The younger man was even more perfect in person and Jonathan could still feel the tingle in his body from when Evan had hugged him earlier upon his arrival at the airport. Since Evan had originally planned to bring his girlfriend to the wedding the two friends had to share a hotel room but neither of them cared. Even though it was their first meeting it felt like they’d known each other in person for decades and the prospect of sleeping in the same bed didn’t feel weird. It felt right.

When they were dressed for the wedding Jonathan discovered that his friend needed an eternity to get ready. The American was sitting on the bed, checking his phone and almost didn’t notice when Evan finally stepped out of the bathroom but when he looked up he was lost for words. Delirious felt his heart beat faster.

“Nice suit.”

“I know. It _suits_  me, right?” Evan grinned and Jonathan snorted at the bad pun. Then he stood up and Evan whistled.

“You look pretty good yourself.”

Jonathan couldn’t help but blush again and cursed himself for becoming so easily flustered.

“Thanks. I hate wearing formal clothes though. Makes me feel uncomfortable.  I try to avoid wearing them as often as I can.”

“Well then I appreciate what you’re doing for me even more.” Evan smiled before stepping closer. “Your tie is a little askew.”   
He reached for the piece of fabric around Jonathan’s neck, straightening it before fixing his collar and smoothing out the fabric over his shoulders. Jonathan trembled a little under his touch and when Evan looked up and he met his gaze Jonathan knew that Evan knew.

The American swallowed but didn’t look away.

“Evan I…”   
Love you? Want you? Can’t live without you? Jonathan didn’t know how to finish his sentence.

“I know.” Evan said and smiled. He always had the ability to read the older man’s mind. “I feel the same.”

Jonathan felt his friend’s hands move from his shoulders to his face to cup it. Evan then leaned forward and kissed him. It was a short kiss, a curious peck on the lips but a kiss nonetheless. Before the younger man could pull back entirely, Jonathan had already put his hands on his hips and pulled him close again. He connected their lips once again, kissing him passionately and enjoyed the sound that escaped Evan’s lips as he pulled him back to the bed.

Needless to say they were late for the wedding.


	3. H2OVanoss Oneshot “High”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language and please excuse any mistakes that I may have made :)  
> Disclaimer: Drugs, duh ;)

The first time Vanoss and Delirious met was at Cartoonz’ house. The American wore one of Marcel’s ‘Wrk’ shirts. It was dark grey and fit him perfectly and the time they all spend together was so perfect that Evan didn’t even think about it again until they met for the second time.   
This time his friend had decided to go to PAX for the first time ever. During the three days Evan saw Jonathan sport two different shirts from Mini Ladd and one hoodie from Delirious’ own merch shop.   
When they met the third time it was at some party at Tyler’s house and when the Canadian saw the masked Youtuber had chosen a blue Wildcat shirt he felt something strange in his chest.   
Was it possible that he was jealous?   
Evan snorted at that ridiculous thought. No, he was not jealous. That would be weird. Although he had to admit that the fact that Jonathan seemed to own merchandise of everyone but him bothered him a tiny bit. The younger man had always thought he and Delirious were close, maybe even closer than the rest of their group of friends but apparently that was not the case.    
  
Evan sighed and scolded himself for being so upset about such a petty thing while downing the rest of his whiskey. He was not even close to getting drunk and he decided that that needed to change. He was just about to pour himself a new drink when he felt a pair of hands on his hips and his heart stopped for a split second when he realized that Jonathan had snuck up behind him to hug him from behind. He could feel the older man’s hot breath against his ear and he had to suppress the goose bumps on the back of his neck. It was obvious that Delirious was quite tipsy; Evan could tell by the way he slurred when he spoke low in his ear.   
  
“It’s really crowded in here. I need some fresh air. You wanna come with me?”   
  
Of course Evan wanted. He wouldn’t miss any opportunity to spend time with his friend because he had the urge to make up for all those years that they had only been able to communicate online. Evan couldn’t get enough of the sight of the mysterious Youtuber, couldn’t get enough of hearing his voice, his goofy laughter without it being muffled by the shitty quality of the other man’s microphone.   
Evan followed Delirious and stuck to his side just as he did when they were playing video games and they sat down on a bench on the front porch of Tyler’s house that was empty because most of their friends were inside despite the warm temperatures outside. Typical gamer behaviour, Evan thought and smiled internally.   
  
“Hey, can you keep a secret?” Jonathan asked him all of the sudden as he looked up to the stars.  
“For you? Of course.” Evan answered truthfully and looked at Delirious, expecting him to say something but instead the other man pulled something out of the pocket of his light jacket that he wore as a protection against mosquitos.   
“You smoke weed?” Evan asked incredulously.   
“Is that so hard to believe?” Jonathan sounded amused. “I don’t do it often. Just when I’m at large events with many people. Helps me calm down, y’know?”  
The younger man nodded.  
“Have you ever smoked?” Jonathan asked after lighting the joint and inhaling deeply.  
“I tried it in college but I’m not really into smoking in general so I left it at that.” Evan explained.  
“So you don’t wanna try again?” Delirious inquired holding the joint up between them and Evan thought about it for a moment before shrugging.   
“Maybe just this one time.” He said and Jonathan smiled before he handed him the spliff.  
Evan took a draw and supressed the urge to cough before breathing out, repeating the procedure and handing the joint back to Jonathan.   
“Good?” The older man asked with a grin that Evan returned.  
“Very good.”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, passing around the joint and Evan’s head started spinning a little so he decided to lie down and placed his head in Jonathan’s lap. He was surprised when instead of protesting the other man only sighed and started to play with Evan’s hair absentmindedly while they started talking about the weirdest topics and Evan enjoyed the intimacy of the moment.   
  
“Hey Evan?”  
“Yes, Jon?”  
“Can I tell you another secret?”  
“Always.” Evan replied and realized that he would do anything for Delirious. His partner in crime. The Blue to his Red. The Batcoon to his Night Owl. The missing part of him. The thought came out of nowhere and it should’ve scared the shit out of him but instead he just felt a warm sensation in his chest that was not caused by the weed.   
“You are my favourite person in the world. Don’t tell Luke I said that.” Delirious stated.  
“Really?” Evan asked and moved his head to meet Jonathan’s gaze.  
“I have been so scared of meeting you for the first time all those month ago, you wouldn’t believe it. And now we’re here and it feels like I’ve known you my entire life.”  
“I know exactly what you mean.” Evan stated and Jonathan seemed to be lost in thought for a minute before apparently making up his mind and speaking again.  
“Can I try something?” He wanted to know and actually sounded kind of shy all of the sudden. Evan nodded even though he didn’t know what to expect. “You have to sit up for that.”  
  
The Canadian obeyed and as soon as he was sitting upright Jonathan leaned forward and kissed him. Curiously, almost carefully at first but he was encouraged when Evan responded by gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer and soon they were kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. Evan loved every second.  
After they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and Evan smoothed out the shirt he had wrinkled by gripping it and a question popped into his stoned brain.  
  
“Hey Jon,” He started “How comes that I am your favourite person but you never wear my merch?”  
Delirious looked surprised for a moment but then started to laugh manically and it took him some time to stop. His reaction took Evan by surprise but made him smile nonetheless. “What’s so funny?”  
“I have a tattoo.”  
“What?”  
“I have a tattoo of your logo.” Jonathan explained. “I don’t need to wear your merchandise. But if it makes you happy, I do own every shirt from your shop.”  
Evan needed a moment to understand what his friend had just told him.  
“Are you serious? A tattoo?” He asked and Delirious nodded eagerly. “Can I see it?”  
  
The eyes of the older man lit up and he smiled mischievously. He then stood up and began to undress until he was shirtless. Evan couldn’t help but to stare and Jonathan winked at him when he noticed. He turned around and pointed to his right shoulder blade. Evan got up, stepped closer to get a better view and was surprised to see that Jonathan had told the truth.   
  
“Why?” Was all he could ask and the older man shrugged.  
“I already told you. You are my favourite person.”  
  
Evan placed his hand on Delirious’ shoulder, appreciating the smoothness of the warm, slightly tanned skin. He then gently traced the outlines of the tattoo with his fingertips and felt Jonathan shiver a little.  
  
“Are you cold?” He asked playfully and Jonathan snorted.  
“No. You’re way too hot for me to be cold.”  
“Turn around.” Evan whispered and when Jonathan obeyed he pulled him in for a kiss that neither of them wanted to end. It was deep and it was desperate and filled with so many unspoken feelings and Evan had to grip Jonathan’s hands to get a hold of himself.   
“I love you Jon.” He breathed against Jonathan’s lips.  
“I love you too Evan.” Jonathan responded before kissing him one more time and Evan’s head was spinning again and he knew he was high but this time it wasn’t because of the weed.   
  
It was because of Jonathan and it was perfect. 


	4. H2OVanoss Oneshot “First Meeting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language and please excuse any mistakes that I may have made :)  
> Disclaimer: mentions of substance abuse (smoking weed)

“I don’t think I can do this, Cartoonz. “ Jonathan said as he stood in front of the airport.  
“What do you mean you can’t do this?” Luke asked and raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
“I mean I can’t get on this plane. I can’t meet the guys. I’m not ready.” The younger man explained and Luke groaned.  
“Not this shit again, Delirious. Three months ago you said you were finally ready to meet our friends, yesterday I asked you and you said you were fine and now you wanna bail? No way. Everything is set up and everybody can’t wait to meet you so you are going to board this plane even if I have to drag you there by your dick, so come on.”   
Jonathan sighed, but he followed his best friend because he knew that Luke was right. He was ready to meet them. He just wasn’t ready for them to meet him and see what he was like in real life. And he was also not ready for three days surrounded by big crowds and strangers.   
  
He was fidgeting nervously in his seat, his leg bouncing up and down restlessly as it did most of the time when he was forced to sit still. It only stopped when the plane began to roll faster and he had to close his eyes and gripped Luke’s hand tightly.  
His anxiety subsided a little once the plane stopped shaking and only returned when it was time for the landing. Jonathan was so eternally grateful when he had both of his feet on the ground again he actually dropped to his knees and pretended to kiss the floor which made Luke roll his eyes at him.   
“Come on, you idiot. I just texted Ohm. He said, he landed half an hour ago and is waiting for us outside.”   
Delirious nodded and got up before following Cartoonz.   
The fact that Ryan was there was one of the best things that could have happened because the gamer with the bunny persona understood how Delirious felt. Ryan had shown his face to his friends a few months ago and he had been a great go-to-guy when Jonathan needed to talk to someone about his fear of meeting his friends in person. The other reason why him being there was a good thing was because it put Luke in an extra good mood. Jonathan didn’t know any details but he was fairly sure that Ryan was the reason why Luke insisted on getting a separate room instead of sharing one with Delirious. 

* * *

  
Meeting Ryan was easy. The older man just greeted him as if it was no big deal which calmed Jonathan’s nerves and made him think that he could go through with this without having a break down. His fellow masked Youtuber then turned around to hug Cartoonz and Jonathan swore he saw Luke kiss Ryan’s cheek which made the man from Chicago flush a brilliant bright red. Delirious decided not to comment on that and instead smiled at his friends’ obvious happiness while he walked with them to their hotel.   
He had a really nice room with a big bed and even a balcony. Jonathan already knew he was going to spend some time sitting on one of the chairs, smoking a blunt to calm his nerves.   
His good mood changed in the blink of an eye suddenly when he had unpacked his stuff and received a text from Vanoss.  
_  
E- I’m in the lobby. Get your ass down here._

Jonathan tried to respond but every time he typed something he immediately deleted it again. He groaned in frustration before putting away his phone and leaving his room to go get Cartoonz but when he reached his friend’s room there was a sign on the doorknob that spelled: Do not disturb.

Jonathan contemplated knocking anyway but stopped himself when he heard a sound coming from behind the door that was hard to not recognize. It was the sound of someone moaning and since moaning was a thing that every one of his friends did every once in a while during gaming it, wasn’t difficult to guess who was in there with Luke and what was going on behind the door.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me, Luke. It’s been 10 minutes.” Jonathan muttered to himself but quickly took his leave when he heard another deep moan from Ryan.   
At least those two have fun, he thought.   
He wasn’t really mad at them but he wished they would’ve chosen a better moment to hook up because right now Jonathan could really need some moral support.   
He sighed and considered his options before deciding that he couldn’t leave Evan waiting any longer.

* * *

While he was riding the crowded elevator on his own he realized that a hotel during a convention was not a good place for someone who didn’t like being surrounded by many people. 

And there were so many people. They were everywhere. Crowding the lobby and the entrance.   
Delirious’ heart hammered inside of his chest and his head began to spin. He was alone.  
He couldn’t see Evan anywhere. The variety of smells and sounds around him made him dizzy.  
All those strangers.   
They were too close.   
They were touching him while he moved past them, looking for Evan.  
He was sure in reality the room wasn’t half as full as he thought but to him it felt like he was being squashed.   
He felt pressure building up in his chest.   
Jonathan thought he might stop breathing and he felt lost and powerless until he was pushed forward by someone trying to move behind him and he collided with something solid and finally he was able to look into the eyes of the one person he needed right now.  
Evan.   
His heart rate went down a little and he was finally able to focus and the people around him seemed to become fewer and fewer until he could breathe again.   
  
“Sorry.” Evan said to him as if he had been the one bumping into Jonathan and not the other way around.  
“Your Canadian is showing, Vanoss.” Delirious said and smiled when he saw the realization hit Evan and his eyes lit up in excitement.  
“Jonathan?”   
It was a rare occasion that Evan called the older man by his name and Jonathan was thankful that he did because if anyone would hear the Canadian call him by his gamer tag his anonymity would be lost.   
Delirious nodded and Evan looked like he wanted to hug him.  
”Not here.” Jonathan quickly said and Evan seemed to understand.   
“Come on, let’s go somewhere quiet.” The younger man suggested and Delirious followed him like a puppy.   
  
When they found an empty corridor that led to the kitchen Evan stopped and turned to his friend.  
“Can I hug you now?”  
Jonathan smiled.  
“Bring it on, owlboy!”  
He laughed as Evan threw his strong arms around him and squeezed him tight.  
“It’s really you.” He mumbled against his ear and Jonathan blushed a little when Evan released him and gave him the quick once-over before grinning again. “You look better than I thought.”  
“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Jonathan asked jokingly but felt a little uncomfortable with talking about his appearance which Evan seemed to realize rather quickly.  
“Where are Luke and Ryan?”  The Canadian tried to change the subject.   
“They’re… busy.” Jonathan stated diplomatically. “I don’t think they’ll make it today.”  
Evan raised an eyebrow but accepted that that was apparently all Jonathan was going to say on that matter.  
  
“You wanna go and meet the others then?” The Canadian asked and Delirious felt the anxious feeling rise in his stomach again. The panic attack he had earlier was still fresh on his mind and he didn’t know if he could bear any more today. Evan must have seen the older man’s hesitation. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You can try again tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or next year. No one is forcing you.”  
“Really?” Jonathan asked unsurely. “Don’t you think the others will be mad?”  
“Nah, I’ll tell them to suck it up. Besides, I kinda like the thought of having you to myself for a bit, you know?” Evan replied and chuckled. “That sounded wrong.”   
“Yeah it did, but I get what you mean. You wanna go and hang out in my hotel room then?” Jonathan asked.  
“Not even buying me a drink first? How rude.” Evan quipped and Jonathan playfully bumped his shoulder against the younger man’s while they made their way to the elevators.  
“Shuch up!” He said and their laughter filled the air around them. 

* * *

Two hours later the two Youtubers were still in Delirious’ room and they were both high as fuck. Even though Evan said he wasn’t a big fan of smoking, getting high with Delirious had sounded like fun and he couldn’t say no to an opportunity like that. 

He wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened but the older man was one of Evan’s closest friends. A person he would always look forward to play with. A person he could rely on. Someone who could make him laugh like no one else could. 

Currently Jonathan was sitting on the bed with his back leaned against the wall and Evan lied down on his back, with his head on Jonathan’s lap. Evan didn’t know when the American  had started to play with his hair but he had soon decided that it was his new favourite thing. 

 “Hey Evan?” Jonathan asked slowly.   
“Mh?” Evan responded with his eyes closed.   
“Did you know that your hair is like really soft? Like what the hell man? What’s your secret? Do you wash your hair with maple syrup or something?”   
“That’s racist, Jon.” Evan grinned.   
“Not when it’s true.” Jonathan protested and laughed, making the younger man crack up. He couldn’t help it. Jonathan’s laugh was infectious and being high didn’t help one bit. Soon they laughed so hard that they were wheezing and only stopped when everything hurt and they couldn’t laugh anymore.   
  
“I’m not that much of a cliché am I?” Evan asked after he had recovered   
 “Well… you do play ice hockey, so…”   
“Hey, hockey is a great sport.”   
“I know.” Jonathan agreed and Evan looked up at him curiously.   
“You like hockey?”   
“Well, probably not as much as you do but yeah, I think it’s pretty neat. I mean, you can fight someone, knock’em out and only get a penalty. That’s genius.” Jonathan explained. “Have you ever done that? Y’know? Dropped the gloves and stuff?”   
Evan shrugged.   
“I was more focused on actually playing but yeah, I was involved in a brawl or two.”   
“That’s hot.” Jonathan exclaimed and was completely still for a moment before he facepalmed. “I did not mean to say that out loud.”   
Evan had to fight against blushing furiously.   
“It’s okay.” He said and instinctively reached for the older man’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He didn’t know why he did that but it just felt right and in addition to that it seemed to calm Jonathan down. “You’re pretty hot too, you know?”   
They both smiled at each other before Evan reached up with his free hand and placed it on Jonathan’s neck in order to pull him down. He pushed himself up a little bit and managed to press a short kiss on his friend’s lips and when Delirious kissed him back Evan realized that kissing while being high was the best feeling in the world.   
Except maybe for what they did later that night. 


	5. BBS Friendship (H2OVanoss)

It had been a good recording session. Lots of jokes, pranks and casual banter between friends. It was the perfect thing to keep Delirious’ mind busy and distract him from the sadness that seemed to fill his whole body.  
He was playing Prop Hunt with Mini, Ohm, Vanoss and Wildcat which was an unusual combination but it worked out perfectly and they were having a good time. That was until the topic of their conversation switched to the one subject he really didn’t want to talk about.

“For fuck sake, Evan. I’m trying to get a clip here.” Mini laughed after the Canadian killed him only seconds after the round started.

“Yeah, Vanoss,” Wildcat exclaimed loudly and by the tone he was using everyone knew that he wasn’t serious, “He needs some good content or else he is forced to get another puppy to gain more subscribers.”

Everyone cheered at that, except for Craig who was protesting halfheartedly.

“How is your little furry friend doing, by the way?” Ohm asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“That’s not a nice thing to call Mini’s girlfriend, Ohm.” Tyler snorted and Delirious laughed and wheezed together with the rest of the group even though he felt like someone had stabbed him in the guts.

“Mochi is amazing. Sami and I are so happy.” Craig answered Ryan’s question after they stopped laughing, “How is your little Buddy?”

“He’s the best. He’s sleeping in the living room at the moment.”

“Kino walked against the door face first three times on a row yesterday. It was hilarious.” Tyler claimed and chuckled at the fond memory.

“Hey, Delirious, you have a dog too, right? How is he doing?” Mini asked and Delirious bit his lower lip.

“He’s … the best dog in the world.” He managed to say although the slight quiver in his voice betrayed his words, “I’m sorry guys, I have to go. I just remembered that I had to-“ He ended the call before he finished his sentence and left his friends sitting in front of their desktops wondering what they had done wrong.

“What the fuck was that about?” Evan asked. He had been silent during the dog conversation mostly because he didn’t own a dog but also because he had been waiting for Delirious to tell them about his pet. The masked Youtuber was extremely private and it was hard to get any information out of him so naturally Evan, as well as the rest of the crew, loved it when he talked about real life stuff.

“I have no fucking idea.” Tyler said and Ohm silently agreed, making a mental note to ask Cartoonz during their next gaming session.

Five days later the four friends still hadn’t heard from their masked friend. It seemed that Delirious had taken a short break from recording with his friends and was focusing on a solo gameplay instead.

The four who had witnessed Delirious’ strange behavior the other day were often talking in a private call and they were all pretty worried because they had no idea what was going on until Ohm joined the call on the fifth day and enlightened them.

“So, I spoke to Cartoonz yesterday and he told me not to freak out. Apparently his dog just got diagnosed with cancer and the vet wasn’t sure if he’ll make it. He is better at the moment; treatment seems to work, but when we started talking about our dogs it upset him quite a lot because he was worried and he needed some time. ” He explained, feeling sorry for his friend’s situation. He could imagine how he would feel if his Buddy were sick. It seemed that the others sympathized with their mysterious friend as well.

“Poor Delirious,” Mini said, “Is there anything we can do to make him feel better?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan said and scratched his head, “Maybe we could think of something to cheer him up.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Wildcat agreed, “Any ideas?”

To no one’s surprise it was Evan who spoke up.

“I’m not sure but I think I know what could work. Hear me out…”

Delirious didn’t know how his friends knew, even though he guessed that a certain tall and bearded friend of his had something to do with it.

In front of his house were two packages.

One was giant, almost as tall as him and the second one was much smaller. The note on the first package said that it was from Ohm, Wildcat, Vanoss and Mini Ladd. It was hard to open but when he managed to do it, he almost laughed. Inside was a human sized teddy bear. It had white, soft fur and held a heart between his fluffy paws that read “Get well soon.”

There was a sheet of paper inside as well.

It read ‘For your dog.’

He smiled and felt a sudden wave of affection for his friends rushing through him.

He then turned his attention to the smaller package. There was no sign of who it was from but as soon as he had opened the package he knew who sent it.

Inside was a small plush owl along with a note.

The words ‘For you.’ were written on the paper.

His eyes burned and he felt the urge to cry but he fought against it and pulled out his phone instead to thank his friends.

He knew right then and there that he could count on them, no matter what.


	6. H2OVanoss Comfort (Tumblr Request)

Evan knew something was wrong when Jonathan left the call after a gaming session without properly talking to him. Of course there had been other indicators that the Youtuber with the usual bubbly, energetic personality had something on his mind as he had been a lot quieter during gaming. The loud, unrestrained laughter that normally filled the Canadian’s stomach with butterflies sounded a little forced. He hadn’t been the only one to notice that something was off with their friend. The first one to point it out was of course Brock, whose parental instincts had grown even stronger after the birth of his daughter. 

“Hey Evan, do you know what’s going on with Delirious?” He asked, carefully wording the question in a neutral way which Evan greatly appreciated. 

Brock was one of very few people who knew that Evan and Jonathan were dating in real life, the other ones being Brian and Daithi who had found out by accident after stumbling into a room and finding their two friends in a rather compromising position. 

Evan glanced over to the picture frame next to his gaming setup. The frame held a picture of him and Jonathan at a hockey game. It had been their first date after confessing their feelings to one another and frankly it had been one of the best days of his life. Jonathan had been so excited and Evan himself had been really awkward but that hadn’t been able to stop them from having a great time together.   
Now, looking at the picture and seeing his boyfriend‘s radiant smile alongside with his bright blue eyes made Evan’s chest ache and he sighed. “I think I’m going to fly over to him and see how he’s doing.”  
Without any further explanation he ended the call and immediately started packing for the trip. He already had a faint idea what he had to expect.

“Wow, he’s really flying all the way over to North Carolina to see if he is okay? Man, Evan is really a good friend.” Anthony, who was also in the call said, sounding genuinely surprised. 

“He is.” Scotty chimed in, “I mean, they are really close and ever since we met Delirious in real life they grew even closer. It reminds me of me and Marcel.”

“Yeah, but you and Marcel are kinda gay for each other and these two are not.” Tyler teased, starting a small lighthearted argument that everyone enjoyed.

Brock just smiled to himself.   
If only they knew.

Evan had managed to book the first flight the next day which was around noon and when he landed hours later the sun already began to set so he decided to not waste any time. He quickly rented a car and drove over to Jonathan’s house.  
When he pulled into the driveway the first thing he noticed was that there was no light. The entire building was completely dark and Evan had a bad feeling when he opened the door with the key that Jonathan had given him.  
From Jonathan’s bedroom upstairs he could hear his boyfriend’s dog barking, followed by a tired voice.  
“Luke, if that’s you then you can fuck off right now. I already told you that I’m fine.” There was a short pause before he continued, “And if you’re a crazy murderer then… you can fuck off as well. “

Evan, who had meanwhile sneaked upstairs and stood in front of Jonathan’s closed bedroom door, didn’t know whether he should laugh or be seriously worried.

“The only crazy murderer in this house are you, Jon.” He said in a soft voice and opened the door. 

Jon’s dog was very well trained and after he had greeted Evan, he quickly returned to Jonathan’s bedside where he lied down on the carpet and buried his head between his paws.

Jonathan was sitting upright in his bed, his dark hair was an adorable mess and he was wearing boxer shorts and one of Evan’s shirts that he had left after his last visit.

When his boyfriend saw him he perked up a little.

“Evan?”

The Canadian didn’t answer. Instead he walked over to Jon’s bed, carefully stepped over Jonathan’s dog, sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, enjoying the feeling of having his boyfriend in his arms again.

Jonathan returned the hug but Evan could sense that he was holding back so he loosened his grip and turned to look at him. Now that he was closer he could see that the American was a bit paler than usual, as if he hadn’t been outside for a while, there were dark circles around his eyes and they looked like he had been crying.

The thought upset him.

“What are you doing here?” Jonathan wanted to know and Evan shrugged lightly.

“I had a feeling that something is wrong with you because you’ve been acting strange and I know how you can get sometimes when you’re alone with your thoughts so I came over here to cheer you up.” Evan explained and saw Jonathan’s bottom lip quiver ever so slightly.

“That’s really sweet, Ev, but I don’t think anyone can cheer me up right now. I don’t even know what’s going on with me lately but I guess missing you so much is a part of it.” The American stated and Evan felt guilty.

Had he been neglecting his relationship? Should he have come to visit sooner?

“How can I help?” Evan asked because he didn’t know but he desperately wanted to.

Jonathan buried his face in the soft fabric of Evan’s shirt before sighing heavily.

“I don’t know. Can you… can you just keep holding me like that?” Jon asked, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“That’s kinda gay, Jon.” Evan teased but pulled his boyfriend closer anyway.

“You’re kinda gay, Evan.” Jon retorted, he rubbed his nose against the Canadian’s collarbone and then moved higher before he pressed a light kiss to his jaw.

Evan smiled and leaned forward. He gently pushed Jonathan back ono the mattress and hovered over him for a moment, admiring the beautiful men underneath him before connecting their lips for a short but breathtaking kiss.

“I guess I am.” He replied after the kiss ended and heard a delighted chuckle escape Jon’s lips.

Evan rolled over to lie on his back and pulled his boyfriend with him so that he could rest his head on Evans chest. Jonathan buried his face in his shirt again.

“Please don’t leave again.” He heard him say although his voice was muffled a bit.

Evan laid his hand on Jonathan’s waist and slipped his fingers beneath the fabric before starting to draw soothing circles with his thumb on Jonathan’s soft skin.

He then kissed the top of his head gently.

“I won’t.” He promised as the scent of Jon’s hair filled his nose and made him sleepy.

In his mind he was already making plans to move in with the American because after this day he never wanted to leave Jonathan alone again. He wanted to stay by his side.

He wanted him to be the same happy man that smiled at him out of the picture frame on his desk.

Thus he stayed.


End file.
